


Honey

by crimson_calamity



Series: We're the opposite of angels [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: It was always the handsome ones, his mother always told him: handsome boys will use you, break your heart and leave you with the pieces. Jinyoung used to think she was talking about herself but, well. Her intuition towards her son has always surprised him.(Jinyoung doesn't think she could ever have anticipated this)





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this about a year ago, possibly with bts blood sweat and tears on repeat lol, edited just now listening to some sick new beats by blue stahli

"Thought you said I'd never see you again." Jaebum grins lazily from his usual spot, flicking cigarette ash onto Jinyoung's floor (it's not even real, the ash vanishes the instant it hits the wood).

"Yeah well I still have questions." Jaebum's eyebrow quirks, grin widening to show off too sharp white teeth. Jinyoung sighs, trying to remember what he needs to ask this time: he's just started the section on social similarities between planes and the library had failed to turn up anything detailed about the _other_ plane's government or social ranking. How handy he had his own personal primary source.

"Here I thought I answered everything last time." He purrs, leather jacket slipping off his shoulders as he tilts his head slowly. He does everything slowly. It's infuriating. Jinyoung focuses on that, it takes his mind off the slick sweetness of his voice.

"You answered what I asked, yes." Jinyoung admits begrudgingly. "I have other questions."

"Of course you do." Jinyoung really hates his voice, hates how weak it makes him even when he's being a condescending ass (he doesn't, he wishes he does), but ignores him and continues. If Jaebum's offended, he doesn't show it, but then he's probably used to Jinyoung by now. Jinyoung wishes the feeling was mutual.

"How old am I?" He asks once again; Jaebum doesn't know the answer and cannot lie, so this is the only way to know if he's in Jinyoung's head because god knows he works around that question when Jinyoung asks him directly. One of the first entities he'd summoned, he hadn't put the correct wards up and he'd been unlucky - malice demons are just that, malicious - and it had used everything it could find in his head against him to try and get him to free it. Needless to say, he'd like to avoid a repeat of that particular incident.

"Younger than me." He says, amused. He's always amused by this part.

"How old exactly?" A fluid shrug.

"You know I don't know." Jinyoung nods, relaxes a fraction. Jaebum sits up languidly, takes a pull from the not-cigarette as he crosses his legs. The end lights up too brightly, a fraction away from bursting into flames. "You're so cute, Jinyoungie." His words are hidden behind a veil of smoke, thicker than it should be but somehow not suffocating. It's relaxing, pleasant. Tempting. Jinyoung shivers, hates that Jaebum gave him a pet name (loves how it sounds when he says it).

"What is your... people's hierarchy like? Is your plane governed?" Jinyoung forces, tries to sound unaffected. It works, but that doesn't mean Jaebum doesn't see through it. His smirk curls, the tip of his pink tongue peeking out to wet his lips (always swollen, kiss-bitten. Jinyoung tries not to dwell on it).

"Yes, it is." He leans forward, glossy black hair falling into his eyes as he looks up at Jinyoung from under it. "And the hierarchy is very..." He pushes his hair back carelessly as he searches for the words, soft strands slipping effortlessly through his fingers (it's even softer than it looks). "It's very traditional, I suppose." He shrugs. "Queen and court and all that."

"Where do you fall in the government then?" Jaebum laughs, rumbling and thickly liquid. Jinyoung can feel the bass of it in the pit of his stomach, it turns his face red and his legs to jelly and he can see Jaebum just loves it, eyes flashing deep yellow.

"Every court needs its courtesans, Jinyoungie," another pull on the not-cigarette, "or where would you get your scandals?" More smoke (there are permanent smoke stains on his ceiling now). Jinyoung feels his knees and his resolve weakening.

"Your plane has scandals? Really?" He says weakly, swaying slightly (he'd like to say he didn't know it was towards Jaebum, but he'd be lying). Jaebum stubs the cigarette on his thigh (it doesn't burn, never does), flicks it away to the corner of the room where it vanishes and leans back on his hands. Legs bent and open, leather jacket pooling at his wrists with his shirt falling off one shoulder to show off perfect skin and defined collarbones, he looks the picture of a classic bad boy, if a classic bad boy had eyes the colour of glowing coals.

"Of course." The grin is back. Jinyoung feels sweat trickle down his back. "They're just more shocking than yours." His legs spread a little wider, straightening out in front of him, jeans straining over his thighs. Jinyoung tries not to stare, but it's hard, knowing they're as powerful as they look, knowing how his muscles ripple under his fingertips as they flex underneath him-

"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you about my favourites?" Jinyoung shakes his head quickly despite wanting to say yes so badly but he has to finish his questions; if Jaebum had kept quiet, ironically, he'd have gotten what he wanted (he still will, he always does). He doesn't seem upset, still smiling that infuriating smug smile, like he knows what Jinyoung's thinking, but he doesn't. He can't. Jinyoung checked (maybe he's just predictable).

"What kind of government do you have?" Through willpower alone, his voice doesn't tremble. Jaebum sighs, rolls his eyes, brighter than ever. Jinyoung refuses to think about what that means.

"A monarchy, I said queen." Jinyoung flushes; he didn't notice (too preoccupied). "You ask such boring questions, Jinyoungie," he pushes his lips out into a pout, their slick redness drawing Jinyoung's eyes like a magnet, "and not nearly enough of them are about me." Jinyoung stutters, gulps; Jaebum's eyes flick to his throat.

"Well, stop distracting me and I can get them over with." He protests, but it falls flat and he sees his mistake immediately: Jaebum feigns surprise, preening and satisfied (for now).

"Do I distract you then, Jinyoungie?" He's almost convincingly shocked. Jinyoung splutters out a no, but he doesn't even convince himself. Jaebum bats his eyelashes, long and pretty. "What am I doing to distract you?" With an effort, Jinyoung levels him with an unimpressed stare.

"Going off on unnecessary tangents." He's proud of himself, he sounded barely affected. Jaebum smirks, tonguing the corner of his mouth.

"Just that?" Jinyoung nods firmly, proves himself a liar in the same second when he cannot take his eyes off the slick shine his tongue leave on his plump bottom lip. "If you say so." The smugness is practically tangible.

"Does the monarchy make the laws? Or is there a government that does that?" Jaebum bursts into laughter, deep peals that settle in Jinyoung's stomach and knot behind his navel.

"You're so adorable Jinyoungie." Jinyoung flushes, tries not to squirm under the gaze once again raking up his body. "We're demons, sweetheart," Jinyoung visibly shivers, the endearment dripping from Jaebum's mouth like honey meant to lure him in (it's working), "we don't have laws." Jaebum sees him shiver and his eyes darken, smirk turning wicked like he can tell Jinyoung's wavering.

"That doesn't seem like a good way to-" Jinyoung loses his train of thought; Jaebum picks this moment to stand up, step as close to the barrier (Jinyoung doesn't know why he bothers putting them up, it's not like it'll matter) as he can, leather jacket left pooled on the floor for a moment before it dissolves into nothing.

"You're boring me, Jinyoungie, can't we do something else now?" The same height as Jinyoung but deliberately making himself a little smaller, he pouts up at him, childishly petulant but there's a knowing spark in his reddening eyes that tells Jinyoung that he's losing control of the situation.

"N-no, I have to-" Jaebum presses his hands to the invisible barrier, ignoring the crackle of magic that sparks against his palms.

"Do it later." He purrs. Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath, takes an unconscious step towards him. They're close enough to kiss, if only Jinyoung would break the seal on the circle. "Let me take care of you." Jaebum's breath hits Jinyoung's mouth, hot and sweet and Jinyoung finds himself sighing back.

"I shouldn't." He protests (he always does, it doesn't make a difference), fingers hesitating millimetres from Jaebum's. Impatience flashing across his face, Jaebum cocks his head, hungry eyes fixed on Jinyoung's.

"You want me to." How true that is, but Jinyoung shakes his head.

"I shouldn't." He insists. Jaebum's eyes narrow but he's not angry (Jinyoung has never seen him angry. He wonders what it would be like). The smirk returns.

"That's never stopped you before." Jinyoung bites his lips, shivering at the memories of Jaebum's hands on him. Jaebum watches intently, his own lips parting on a slow exhale. "Let me take care of you Jinyoungie." He repeats, lower and more breathless than before, sounding almost as desperate as Jinyoung feels.

The last of his willpower crumbles and Jinyoung closes the distance between them. Jaebum's mouth is as hot as he remembered, hotter even, lips sweet and smooth and sliding perfectly with his own. A delicious shiver ripples through him and he goes to cup Jaebum's face but he jerks away, fists twisting furiously in his own shirt (he can't touch, kiss, _anything_ without permission).

"Tell me, Jinyoung, you have to tell me." He looks wild, even more inhuman in his desperation, pupils unnaturally large with just a thin ring of fire around them (he never calls him Jinyoung). Jinyoung almost stays quiet, does for a few moments to watch him squirm, not used to having control over him. And he does squirm, shuddering with his hands tightening convulsively on his shirt and his eyes almost pleading because it hurts, it _hurts_ and Jinyoung is just standing there watching, viciously satisfied (he never thought he'd enjoy that power so much).

"Okay. Take care of me." Jinyoung breathes eventually; he is just as desperate too. The dam breaks. The circle's already broken (he _really_ doesn't know why he bothers) so it's easy for Jaebum to grab his sweater and slot their mouths back together. Jinyoung goes eagerly, sucks Jaebum's tongue into his mouth and for one glorious moment he keeps his control, but Jaebum, chuckling low in his throat - god, Jinyoung can _feel_ it in his chest - takes it back from him effortlessly. There's a hand in his hair and another pulling up his sweater, fingertips painting fire onto Jinyoung's stomach and it's almost painful, but he presses into it with a ragged gasp. Jaebum grins, yanking the sweater and the t-shirt under it up and over his head. Jinyoung whines when their mouths part and Jaebum laughs again, right up against Jinyoung's chest and it's too low and too liquid and he's _drowning_ in it.

"You're so desperate, Jinyoungie." The words are almost lost in Jinyoung's mouth. They might be true (and slightly hypocritical, the pettier part of Jinyoung snips) but he can't bring himself to care, wrapping both arms around Jaebum's broad shoulders and digging his nails in like it would anchor him to the earth, the open flame of Jaebum's chest scalding him even through his thin shirt. His tongue tastes like syrup and red wine, heady and overwhelming and Jinyoung loves it, groans into his mouth. Dimly he knows he's tasting that because he likes it - succubi are designed for this, to bring as much pleasure as possible in as many ways possible - but right now he doesn't care, just wants whatever Jaebum can give him. "What do you want?" He asks between drugging kisses, voice deliciously hoarse at the edges and it makes Jinyoung want to pin _him_ down and ruin _him_ but this time he doesn't care, doesn't have the capacity to figure that out right now. Instead, he just delights in the fact that he has to ask and pulls him in for another kiss, wants to hear him ask again (wants him to beg for it).

"Tell me, Jinyoungie, what do you want?" He's getting impatient, holding Jinyoung's head still by his hair, orange eyes boring into his like he's trying to see into his mind (he is).

"I want you to fuck me." He bites out (he's still embarrassed saying it despite the many times he has), swallowing hard at Jaebum's lazily pleased smile. He's pulled into a deceptively affectionate embrace, almost innocent until one of Jaebum's hands skims down his back to slide into his jeans, fingers digging into his ass before the tip of one brushes his asshole. Jinyoung gasps, grabbing Jaebum's hair and tugging sharply on it, biting hard on his exposed collarbone when that finger pushes in slightly, the tiny burn making Jinyoung's knees wobble. The bite doesn't bother him in the least, he just chuckles and takes his hand out of Jinyoung's pants, yanking Jinyoung's teeth off him. He pokes the marks, catching the few drops of blood (Jinyoung's slightly scared by how much he likes the sight of it) on his finger and licking them off tantalisingly slowly. Jinyoung can't look away from his tongue, perfect pink stained dark red curling deliciously and it takes Jaebum physically tilting his head up to get him to look away.

"You know, this would be so much easier if you just let me in here." Jaebum purrs, tapping Jinyoung's temple. "I could give you _exactly_ what you want." Jinyoung shakes his head, the principle of it (he won't stop _asking_ ) as much as safety preventing him now. With a long-suffering sigh, Jaebum cards his fingers through Jinyoung's hair, tilting his head back to suck a dark bruise onto the column of his throat, pulling their bodies flush together with the other hand and Jinyoung has to swallow down a groan at the hardness he feels digging into his own. "As you wish, Jinyoungie." Jaebum sounds sad, hurt even, but Jinyoung knows him now, knows the acts he puts on and this is one of his favourites. Proven by the grin when he comes back up to kiss Jinyoung again.

Jinyoung's hands twist in Jaebum's shirt, silky fabric sliding through his fingers as Jaebum's tongue slides into his mouth. Jaebum's drop from his hair, one squeezing his throat lightly once - Jinyoung breathes out a shuddering gasp - before falling to the front of his jeans, making swift work of his belt to push a hand into his boxers and wrap it around his erection, jerking him roughly. Jinyoung moans, knees weakening and Jaebum grabs him around the waist, biting hard on the junction of his neck - to Jinyoung's annoyance, he wants Jaebum's mouth on _his_ \- and lowering them both to the floor without slowing the motions of the hand in Jinyoung's pants. Jaebum's weight pressing down on him as he's sucking and biting bruise after bruise onto his neck, Jinyoung wriggles, bucking up into his hand and yanking on his shirt but Jaebum doesn't sit up, hiding a grin against his shoulder.

"Fucking just kiss me-" He demands, forcefully enough that Jaebum just does it but Jinyoung feels his laughter, more than he hears it even. He doesn't care, instantly lost again in the sweet heat of Jaebum's tongue working magic against his own, barely notices that Jaebum's shirt has dissolved into nothing beyond that he can now feel the furnace of Jaebum's chest against his own without a barrier and drag his nails down his back with no silky fabric in the way. The hand around his cock squeezes and he hiccoughs another moan; Jaebum drinks it down eagerly, echoing it with a pleased noise of his own.

Breathing hard, Jaebum eventually breaks away, deep amber eyes wild and he just stares down at him, hand coming to a stop on Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung stares back, practically panting with his arms falling limply next to his head and they're both still for a moment before Jaebum's grinning and tugging Jinyoung's jeans and underwear off, bending over him to flatten a tongue over a stiff nipple. Jinyoung shudders, clutching at Jaebum's hair, tugging at the soft strands and another weak noise escapes his swollen lips when Jaebum starts lazily jerking him off again.

"So noisy." Jaebum's grinning again as he tugs the nipple between his teeth, the flash of delicious pain knocking the air from Jinyoung's lungs and the retort from his lips, lost in another shallow gasp. Fingers tightening around his cock, Jaebum slides down, sucking more bruises down his stomach. Jinyoung leans up on one elbow to watch, mouth watering at the shift and ripple of the muscles in his back and shoulders, perfect skin marred only by the angry red lines Jinyoung's nails had left in their wake. Jinyoung's thighs shake as the tip of one finger, cool with the lubrication he seems to be able to conjure out of nothing but almost painfully hot underneath it, presses carefully into his ass, the slight burn winding the coil in his gut tighter and then he's choking as a burning stripe is licked up his cock, perfect lips wrapping around the head and sucking lightly and Jinyoung can't gather enough breath to moan, mouth falling open uselessly and his hips twitching towards and away from both stimulations. Jaebum, eyelids heavy over reddening eyes, knows exactly what he's doing when he pulls off Jinyoung's cock with a pop, strings of saliva connecting it to the pink of his tongue resting on his puffy bottom lip.

"You taste so good, Jinyoungie." He moans, jerking Jinyoung's cock into his mouth and licking up the fresh beads of precum that drip from his slit and Jinyoung still can't breathe, can't look away from the stunning pink of his tongue, even when his eyelids flutter at the second finger pressing slowly into him alongside the first and he collapses to the floor, left hand joining the other in Jaebum's hair and Jinyoung's writhing as he swallows him down again, scratching roughly at his scalp. If he even notices, he doesn't care, steadily reddening eyes locked on Jinyoung's even as he sinks his perfect mouth down so painfully slowly. Even with his mouth full, Jinyoung can tell he's smirking but he can't bring himself to care, not when there's such a tight wet heat around him, when there's two fingers working him open with such perfect dexterity. His thighs tremble, head knocking hard back against the wooden floor and he still can't breathe enough to cry out when Jaebum's lips meet the base of his cock. He's utterly unfazed by the intrusion into his throat, happily lets Jinyoung force his head down and fuck up into it and he's _sure_ Jaebum can't breathe either but it's so tight and so hot and so fucking  _good_ that he doesn't care, doesn't even notice the third finger in his ass until they're pressing just the right way that shockwaves ripple through him and his back arches off the floor.

He's fractions of a second away from coming when Jaebum lifts up a little and vices his free hand around the base of Jinyoung's cock, still ruthlessly running the pads of his fingers against his prostate and sliding his tongue along his shaft and Jinyoung can't help it, he can't stop himself. He's not so much pushed over the edge as thrown over it, shaking and swearing his way through his orgasm, tears falling unbidden from his eyes because it's not quite enough, bordering on painful because Jaebum won't let go of his cock, forces him through it dry, racked with pleasure that has nowhere to go for what seems like hours.

Jaebum's sat up and watching him when he comes back to his senses, wide eyes the reddest and least human they've been all night, black crackling in around the edges of the whites, staring at Jinyoung like he's a three-course meal while Jaebum's been starving. When he notices Jinyoung's come back to himself, he cocks his head, sharp teeth peeking through his grin. It's predatory, animalistic in its delight at the state Jinyoung's in and Jinyoung is reminded again that Jaebum is very not-human. It widens when he shudders.

The fingers Jinyoung hadn't realised were still inside him crook and his head knocks back, a pathetic whimper escaping his abused lips. This time it does hurt, too soon, too sensitive, but the pain comes with a shot of a pleasure so overwhelming he can't help grabbing Jaebum's wrist too hard because he doesn't know what else to do. Jaebum blinks slowly at him, down at his wrist (if he were human he'd be expecting bruises). His other hand comes up to wrap around Jinyoung's, prying his fingers off easily, but he takes his out of Jinyoung's ass, fingertips dragging on the rim. A gasp rips from Jinyoung's chest; clenching around nothing is worse than the too-good pressure of Jaebum's fingers and Jaebum shakes his head, bends over Jinyoung to lick into his mouth again, his tongue still sweet under the saltiness of Jinyoung's precum.

"You're so pretty, Jinyoungie." He murmurs against Jinyoung's lips. He moans aloud, too far gone to pretend Jaebum's voice - rough, fucked out, _he did that_ \- doesn't affect him as much as it does.

"Please." He manages to choke out, satisfied when Jaebum's breathing shakes and he bites his own lip (at least Jinyoung affects him too).

"Please what?" His voice drops impossibly deeper and Jinyoung doesn't know how much more he can take before screaming.

"Oh my- just fuck me, please, I need-" He cuts into a deep groan of his own as Jaebum massages his hole again, jeans dissolving into the same mist as his shirt and Jinyoung's mouth waters because Jaebum's cock is a thing of beauty, hard and thick and the same pretty pink as his tongue. Jaebum pushes his legs wider and his thighs ache a little with the stretch but then there's a pressure against his hole and it's exactly what he needs and he gasps, pushing his hips into it.

Back arching, Jinyoung's nails scrabble at the floor, dig into his own thighs as Jaebum pushes into him slowly, barely waiting for him to adjust to his size and the unnatural heat setting him on fire from the inside out before he starts smoothly rolling his hips into Jinyoung's, breathing now annoyingly even if heavier than usual. Air rushing out of him, Jinyoung wraps his legs around Jaebum's waist, pressing his heels into the small of his back urgently. He gets the hint; with a low laugh, he braces himself over Jinyoung with one hand, the other digging into his thigh and he snaps his hips forward hard, harder than Jinyoung was expecting and getting harder with each one and it's perfect, his cock is perfect, dragging deliciously along his walls sending sparks through his whole body; they fit together perfectly, like Jaebum was moulded to fit into him (he's moulded to fit everyone). Jinyoung's mouth is hanging open but he can't even cry out anymore, it's too hot and too much and he's sliding up the floor a little with each of Jaebum's thrusts and each one knocks the breath back out of him so much that he fears he might pass out, vision blackening at the edges but it just makes it better, makes everything tingle and sends sparks down his spine.

A crackle of magic ripples through the air, illuminating them brightly with sparkles of coloured light; they're fucking on the summoning circle. Chalk is smeared on Jinyoung's hands, his back, Jaebum's biceps and shoulders where he's clutching frantically and he grins, ducking down to bite Jinyoung's ear and murmur into it even as he's fucking him so hard that Jinyoung can't even remember how to move.

"I told you, you don't need to bother with circles for me," Jinyoung whimpers at the bass of his voice, "I'll come see you whenever you want, sweetheart, you know you're my favourite." He's so fucking smug and too composed and Jinyoung hates it, he hates him and his arrogance and his stupid fucking grin (he really really doesn't) and he wants to wipe it off his face so he arches his back and clenches hard around him, rocking back into each thrust. The answering growl rumbles through where they're connected and Jinyoung groans, toes curling uselessly in the air.

There's a hand in his hair, viciously yanking his head back and he finally finds his voice, yelping and shuddering and Jaebum's murmuring into his ear again, syrup sticking his thoughts together. "You really are a piece of work, aren't you?" Jinyoung wants to retort but his head is swimming and Jaebum is so thick and hot inside him and his voice is so deep and he can't think of any words other than _yes_ and _fuck me harder_. "What would all your little friends think if they saw you like this? All your mentors warning you about _creatures_ like _me_ -" he punctuates this with particularly rough snaps of his hips. Jinyoung's palms slap against the floor, pathetic whines forcing their way out as the reality of it rushes through him but it just makes it better, more potent to know this isn't allowed, what he's doing is stupid and so goddamn dangerous. Whimpering, he weakly works his hips into Jaebum's and he grins wildly, rumbling a growl and his cock and his voice are so fucking deep, Jinyoung would scream if he could breathe. "That's one of your silly _morals_ , right?" He laughs into Jinyoung's ear. "Don't fuck demons." Jinyoung's stomach coils and Jaebum unhooks his legs from around his waist and pushes them up towards his chest and thrusts perfectly into his prostate. Jinyoung chokes on his scream, eyes rolling back, waves of liquid heat rippling through him but it's not _quite_ enough. Groan frustrated, he musters what energy he has left to slap Jaebum's hands off his thighs, hooking them back around his waist and pushing himself onto his elbows to fuck back against him properly. Jaebum lets out the first uncontrolled noise Jinyoung's heard from him today and grabs his hips, fingers biting too hard into his skin and he'll have bruises tomorrow but he doesn't care, he doesn't care any more and he lets his head drop back, baring his throat with a drawn-out moan.

Eyes so red they're almost pink, Jaebum swears disjointedly and rears up over him, pushes him back flat and seals their mouths together. It's all Jinyoung can do to kiss back and rake his nails down Jaebum's back again as his growl rumbles into his chest and he fucks into Jinyoung like he wants to imprint himself there permanently. Jinyoung's pretty sure he has already - he wonders if he'll ever be able to bottom for anyone else ever again because there is no way any human could make him feel like this.

He's panting into Jinyoung's mouth, saying something but Jinyoung's either too far gone to understand anything or he's speaking another language and right now he just doesn't care, so close that he can't think at all. Jaebum works a hand between them to wrap it around Jinyoung's neglected cock and pump in time with his increasingly jerky thrusts, mouthing at Jinyoung's jaw and biting marks into it. Jinyoung's vision goes white then black and he's ruining his voice even more with hoarse cries of Jaebum's name as waves of pleasure wash over him, eyes rolling back and every muscle clenching and shaking, white streaking their chests almost to their chins. Hips stuttering to a stop, Jaebum collapses onto him, his own moans like music in Jinyoung's ears as liquid heat fills him, singing him through his orgasm and into blissful unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung comes round slowly, blinking against the bright light from his bedside table. He's exhausted even just waking up, limbs heavy like they're filled with concrete and there's a stickiness on him and in him that instantly brings back what happened during the night.

"You awake, Jinyoungie?" He shivers, Jaebum's voice too slick and honey sweet so soon after he's woken up. He's still naked (still has streaks of Jinyoung's cum painting his chest), reclining against the leg of Jinyoung's desk, comfortable and relaxed with another not-cigarette held loose between his fingers, trails of thick smoke slowly curling into the air. He smiles when Jinyoung sits up, sharpening when he winces (his back is on fire). It's then Jinyoung realises he's on his bed.

"Did you put me up here?" He asks, cringing; his voice is wrecked, hoarse beyond belief and it only makes the smooth syrup of Jaebum's worse. Black eyes flash yellow at the ragged sound and he shrugs, gesturing at him with the not-cigarette.

"Humans break easily," Jinyoung must have imagined the instant of concern he thinks he saw cross Jaebum's face, "and I'm not done fucking you yet." That's more like it. Jinyoung flushes and to Jaebum's obvious amusement tugs the sheet higher up until he feels like a maiden protecting her dignity. Searching for something to distract him from the intense embarrassment - Jaebum is never normally here when he wakes up, usually long gone back through the gate, he doesn't know what to do - his eyes fall on the not-cigarette.

"Why do you bother with those?" He blurts, taking petty satisfaction in the expression of surprise Jaebum can't hide quickly enough.

"With what?" He asks. Jinyoung decides he likes Jaebum's unsure voice. It's less intimidating (if still just as alluring).

"With those cigarette things. They're not real, right?" Jinyoung probably sounds desperate, clutching at anything to move focus away from the fact that they're both still naked and Jaebum's eyes are getting yellower and yellower. Technically, Jaebum is still under Jinyoung's power (he's never been under his power) so does have to answer the question. Plus it's the kind of thing Jinyoung would ask. Maybe it's not so obvious.

"What?" He's never seen Jaebum look so confused. It's refreshing. "Why would they not be real?" It's Jinyoung's turn to frown confusedly.

"Well they disappear when you throw them away," Jaebum just blinks at him as though asking _your point?_ "And you can put them out on yourself? They don't burn you?" Jinyoung has a horrible feeling he's the idiot in this conversation.

"Well obviously they don't, that doesn't mean they're not real." He retorts, stares at the not-cigarette contemplatively, sighing smoke out through his nose, then stands suddenly, offering it to Jinyoung. He blinks, recoils slightly.

"I don't smoke." He says automatically, internally screaming at the idiocy of the reply. Jaebum rolls his eyes, tilts Jinyoung's head up while taking another drag and pulls Jinyoung's mouth open with his thumb, bending over and breathing the smoke carefully into his mouth. Jinyoung is too surprised to do anything about it so just takes it, inhaling automatically. It's sweet, the same sweetness as the one on Jaebum's tongue but stronger, the flavours richer and more complex. Jinyoung finds himself light-headed and chasing Jaebum's mouth as he straightens, hands twitching in an aborted motion to pull him back down (could this be why Jaebum's kisses were so addicting?).

"Eager, aren't we?" Jinyoung flushes brighter at Jaebum's laughter, slapping away the hand on his chin and hugging his knees to his chest.

"What are you even still doing here?" He grumbles, burying the beacon that is his face into the sheet. Jaebum ruffles his tangled hair, ignoring his squawk of protest.

"Well I think the gate bit of your circle," he kicks at the smeared remains of the chalk on the floor, "ended up on your back, so..." He throws a wink over his shoulder and the not-cigarette to the floor (Jinyoung's used to thinking of them that way). He shimmers and Jinyoung has to look away, head spinning. He rubs tentatively at the small of his back and sure enough, his fingers come away coated in white powder. "Plus you were really knocked out asleep for a while and like I said, you are my favourite, Jinyoungie, I don't wanna break you just yet." Jaebum coos, bending over in Jinyoung's space. He's dressed again, white jeans and loose white shirt and white teeth, looking every bit the angel he's not except for the dull yellow of his eyes.

With a huff, he pushes Jaebum away and stands up, wraps the sheet around his shoulders. He stays upright through sheer stubbornness as his entire body protests, refusing to admit he needs help and feed Jaebum's ego even more (he's done that enough times already). He limps to the door, yanks his dressing gown on and balls up the sheet, tossing it to his laundry pile. Feeling a little less exposed (as much as he can with Jaebum watching) he clicks open his summoning kit, fumbles for a reasonably sized piece of chalk, trying not to bristle at the unrelenting stare fixed on his back and kneels down, brushing away the remnants of the previous circle. Jaebum's silent until he realises what Jinyoung's drawing on the floor.

"Have I answered all your questions?" He asks, sounds bored (and a little disappointed) - this is part of the binding Jinyoung's put him under, he can't leave until Jinyoung says he can, it's just that Jinyoung _usually_ has the self-control to wait until he's done asking before giving in to temptation. He's not sure what happened today.

"No." He can't leave. Not unless Jinyoung kicks him back, which is what he's about to do. Finished drawing, he sits up on his heels, looking up at Jaebum. The shock and slight unease on his face are intensely satisfying; Jinyoung's never done this before (to him anyway) and he's clearly thinking he's done something wrong. "But I'll finish them later." He touches a hand to the chalk. Jaebum opens his mouth like he wants to protest, but there's a hollow rushing sound, Jinyoung's hands tingle and his ears pop and the shimmering of the room forces his eyes closed. Jaebum's gone when he opens them.

He slumps. With a groan, he hauls himself to his feet, hobbles back to his bed and flops into it face-first, sighing at the cool sheets on his aching body.

His dissertation can go fuck itself.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually part of an extended universe thing in which I wrote/am in the process of writing many lil continuous oneshot (?) things (most of which aren't sex surprisingly considering succubi and all that) so if anyone is interested in more stuff in this setting, hmu in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles) or [tumblr](http://jbibbles.tumblr.com/) *finger guns* ~~no promises on timespan between updates tho lol~~


End file.
